New Years Eve
by Amanda Saitou
Summary: Barry and Dr. Wells spend the New Years' Eve together and talk.


THE FLASH

NEW YEAR'S EVE

"I still do not understand why you are here with me, Barry, instead of being with your family and friends."

"Yeah, I know it sounds unexpected, doctor. At first, I wanted to go to Joe's, but then I just started running, and ran, and ran, and ran...and next thing I knew, I was at Star Labs, and wanted so badly to talk to you."

"I appreciate the consideration, Barry, but you should explain better."

Barry Allen and Harrison Wells sat side by side, at the top the highest building in Central City, a pair of legs hanging loose agitatedly, and another pretending unable to move. From there , both watched the horizon, awaiting for the fireworks to come.

It was almost midnight.

Barry smiled sheepishly. "That's the thing, I can't explain. After everything that happened during Christmas, Iris, my father, the killer of my mom... And you almost died, again! Because I was too slow! I'm always too slow!" He shook his head in consternation, a mix of laughter and sadness.

Wells bid his time, somewhat surprised with Barry's unburden, thinking carefully on what to say next. "My actual situation, these bruises, are a result of my choices. It is not your fault."

"No?" Barry said, returning his attention to the doctor. "It seems to be all about me, isn't it? This man in that yellow suit, haunting me, my family, even my friends. I..." He bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes. "Sometimes I think if I weren't here, alive, everything would be better for everyone. Tell me doctor" head lifting up slowly "why this guy doesn't kill me once and for all? Like he killed my mom."

"I am afraid, Barry, you will have to ask him that yourself." The young man had such power within himself, and yet, Wells self noted, was the most pure, fragile and incorrupt person he ever knew. Precious. "But one thing I can assure you, the world is a lot better with you in it, Barry." Despite everything, he was indeed being sincere.

The sad smile remained, but there seemed to be some hope. "You know, doctor, it's so strange. I felt...compelled to come for you, instead of going somewhere else. Sometimes..."

Wells arched an eyebrow. "Simply tell me what's troubling you, Barry."

Barry sighed, rubbing his face, trying to dissipate the confusion inside himself. "I feel connected to you, always felt. I remember the first time I saw your picture in that scientific magazine when I was fifteen - "Dr. Harrison Wells, scientist of the year" - and after that all I could think was how much I wanted to meet you, to share my ideas with you, to tell you about the impossible..."

Wells tensed, a red alert ringing inside. He took off his glasses, pretending to inspect its lenses while he answered. "As I said before, you certainly went to great length to do it, Barry. In fact" he looked at Barry intently "you have practically became the impossible yourself."

Barry stayed silent, staring at Wells in a way making him very uncomfortable. "Is it weird I fell that we were meant to meet anyway? Like destiny? "

Oh, crap, Wells forced out a tiny smile, but the discomfort started to turn to apprehension. "You are saying you feel comfortable with this cold and indifferent man, who acts as everyone is a piece of chess? More than with your loved ones?" It was an act of defense, but against what?

"You may be all those things, maybe, but you're also the one who took me in, who believed in me, who cares about me." Barry placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, squeezing lightly, a tender smile crossing his face. "And you are amongst my loved ones, dr. Harrison Wells."

That alert ran wild in Harrison's insides, but he did his utmost to ignore it for the moment, turning a little more towards Barry, covering the hand on his shoulder with one of his own. "So are you, Mr. Allen."

And it was frighteningly true.

They stayed in silence for a minute or so, Barry's smile never faltering, as well as the grip Wells had on his hand. In that moment, the bond Wells made such effort to hide became too visible, the one they were, despite their core differences.

The fireworks came announcing a new beginning, and another day in the so awaited future. Wells had a hard time as Barry took him lightspeed in his arms, enveloping him in a strong hug and crying an enthusiastic "Happy New Year" whilst waltzing with him in his arms.

No darkness could go against that, and Well found himself laughing in spite of himself, no matter how many red alerts roared in his mind. It'd been a long time since he had actually laughed like that.

Barry stopped, still with Wells in is arms, so the doctor could watch the fireworks exploding throughout the city. The show lasted a while, and when Barry returned his attention to his companion, he found the most alluring sea of blue glinting at him, with adoration enough to drown into it.

"It's like we've known each other forever, Harrison" Barry whispered.

Wells smiled again. "Maybe we do, Barry. Maybe we do."

And boldly enough, Barry closed the short distance and kissed Wells.


End file.
